Troféu
by Souhait
Summary: Harry era o maior troféu de James.


Bom, preciso fazer algumas explicações antes que comecem a ler a fic. A primeira delas é a mais importante para mim; a posição na qual o James jogava Quadribol. Para mim, sempre havia sido apanhador mas, já há um tempinho, descobri que tem uma entrevista da JK dizendo que ele era um artilheiro. Agradeceria IMENSAMENTE se alguém me mostrasse essa entrevista porque, para mim, não faz sentido; dispensando a cena do primeiro filme em que Harry vê a medalha do pai, tem ainda todas as comparações em PdA, feitas principalmente por Sirius e Snape, e a cena da penseira n'A ordem da Phoenix'. Quer dizer, para mim, não tem nenhum sentido o James roubar um pomo de ouro e brincar com ele, e menos sentido ainda ele conseguir pegá-lo mesmo que sempre deixando-o escapar um pouco mais sem que ele seja apanhador. Além do quê, convenhamos; a posição de apanhador é perfeita para ele. Não só porque permite mais comparações com o Harry – o final inteiro de PdA '-' – mas também porque... bom, porque ele é arrogante, e eu não acho que uma posição que outras duas pessoas tenham e que não dê, quase sempre, a vitória ao time seja algo da preferência dele.

Segundo, acho que não é nenhuma surpresa para quem já lê as minhas fics que eu sou mais do que apaixonada pelo James. As razões não cabem aqui, mas tenho que dizer uma coisa; essa fic, que vocês vão ler agora, está um pouco exagerada. Mas é de propósito – e não por causa da minha preferência por ele, mas para a história -, e vocês vão entender por que no final.

E, por último, tive sérias dificuldades em escolher o shipper. Na verdade, até agora não escolhi – estou no Word, digitando a nota, porque tem a correção automática e fica mais fácil u.u -, mas quero que saibam que foi difíííííl XD

Beeeeijos, gente. Espero que gostem ;*

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p>James Potter conseguira vários troféus enquanto estivera em Hogwarts.<p>

O primeiro foi logo no primeiro/segundo ano, quando Dearborn, o apanhador do sétimo ano titular do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, permitira que ele, logo no final do período escolar, fizesse os testes e conseguisse a vaga com meses de antecedência. Era, até então, o apanhador mais jovem do século, e isso lhe rendera uma estrutura mediana em uma das paredes da sala de troféus que, de vez em quando, ele mesmo era obrigado a limpar.

O segundo veio em seu terceiro ano quando, com sua nova Silver Arrow, o último lançamento da época, ele pegara o pomo em menos de dois minutos. Mesmo ele, arrogante como era, admitiu que dera um pouco de sorte – seguira com os olhos a artilheira quintanista do time (com quem, diziam por aí, ele se encontrava furtivamente em alguns cantos dos corredores) e, ao vê-la fazendo gol, encontrara o pomo perto de uma baliza sem nem procurar por ele -, mas não reclamou nem um pouquinho quando, mais uma detenção depois, viu seu novo troféu junto ao primeiro, ainda maior e mais imponente.

O terceiro veio no final, bem finalzinho mesmo, do quarto ano, no último jogo da temporada. O capitão caíra em uma das brincadeiras estúpidas dos sonserinos e tivera que ficar na ala hospitalar por uma semana, o que pegava a partida contra a Lufa-lufa e o fazia ter que escolher rápido um substituto. No gol, como reserva, entrara um grandalhão com nome estranho, mas ele entregara a braçadeira de capitão a James e dissera que contava com ele. Poucos dias depois de fazer quinze anos, Potter se tornava o capitão mais jovem a ganhar uma partida pela diferença de exorbitantes 340 pontos, e para comemorar o feito mais uma peça fora feita em seu favor.

O quarto, incrivelmente, nada tinha a ver com Quadribol. James o recebera no quinto ano, perto do Natal, quando ficara na escola porque não podia, e não queria, perder uma lua cheia com Remus. Foi em um café da manhã; querendo animar um pouco as coisas, decidira que seria uma ótima idéia fazer uma brincadeirinha, e a complexidade dos feitiços e a precisa da transfiguração de um garfo e uma faca em um leão e uma cobra lhe renderam – além de alguns pontos menos, mas ele era James 'eu-faço-merda-e-continuo-sendo-foda' Potter e estava acostumado - uma pequena homenagem extra, dada pela própria Mcgonagall e pelo próprio Dumbledore.

O que ninguém entendeu foi a risada alta e contagiosa que escapara de seus lábios quando o diretor perguntou se ele já pensara em ser animago.

O quinto troféu veio no sexto ano. Aos dezesseis, James Potter tornava-se o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já tivera, e ainda havia mais cinco jogos – dois nessa temporada e três na seguinte – para fazê-lo confirmar a posição e tornar ainda mais difícil para que alguém o alcançasse. Dessa vez, entretanto, a homenagem fora maior; uma placa de proporções significativas na sala dos troféus, um troféu e até mesmo uma medalha, exposta na saída do castelo mais próxima ao campo.

O sexto, novamente, nada tinha a ver com Quadribol, e dessa vez fora recebido em conjunto com Lily Evans. Eram, ao que parecia, o primeiro casal de monitores-chefes a fazerem parte da mesma casa desde muito, muito tempo, e o feito tinha que ser comemorado. Uma pequena arrumação foi necessária na sala dos troféus; James, agora, ganhara uma prateleira completa logo abaixo de sua placa, tornando ainda mais chamativa e imponente a quantidade de prêmios que recebera.

Quantidade que, obviamente, só aumentara no final do primeiro jogo daquele ano. Recebera sétimo e oitavo de uma só vez; jogador e capitão que mais vencera jogos consecutivos, e o espaço em branco na quantidade de partidas ganhas deixava claro que ele pretendia aumentar aquele número na última oportunidade que tinha.

E ele fez. James_ sempre_ fazia, afinal de contas, e de quebra batia mais um recorde para encher sua prateleira; o jogador que mais vencera partidas contra a Sonserina. Prestes a completar dezoito anos, o Quadribol ainda poderia lhe dar mais um troféu; no final da temporada de seu sétimo ano, ele era também o jogador mais vitorioso que já pisara no castelo e, ao mesmo tempo, de qualquer escola bruxa na Europa. Sua medalha, aqui, fora substituída por uma ainda maior, e todos os estudantes e professores e pais de alunos que passassem por uma das entradas de Hogwarts veriam todas as suas aquisições no esporte.

Mas, embora o Quadribol não lhe pudesse dar mais nada, a parte acadêmica podia. O décimo primeiro, décimo segundo e décimo terceiro prêmios vieram ao final do ano letivo de 1978; a nota máxima nos NEWT's de Transfiguração e quase isso em Feitiços e DCAT lhe renderam resultados mais que excelentes, e ele conseguira outro prêmio na matéria de Mcgonagall, um por ter sido brilhante nos exames e mais outro devido ao conjunto de NOM's e NEWT's.

Sete anos e treze troféus depois, James Potter estava imortalizado em Hogwarts.

E nada, nada mais que isso, fazia Severus Snape utilizar o caminho mais longo para se chegar ao campo de Quadribol, mesmo – e especialmente, porque em sua época em Hogwarts não havia exatamente escapatória – em seus anos como professor. Ele nunca tomava conta de estudantes detidos na sala de troféus mesmo que outros professores implorassem, e não mandava nenhum aluno, seu ou não, para a sala no quarto andar, e simplesmente porque não queria que outras pessoas vissem e admirassem o que James Potter conseguira.

Mas, claro, não conseguia se livrar disso por completo. Cerrava os lábios cada vez que escutava um grifinório – ou mesmo de outra casa qualquer, inclusive poucos sonserinos – comentar dos títulos conseguidos, e estreitava os olhos e saía de perto sempre que diziam que Potter dera mais honra à Grifinória que qualquer outro poderia dar à qualquer casa. Cansou de tirar pontos e distribuir detenções toda vez que Charlie Weasley dizia que seu objetivo era alcançar James, e por vezes chegou a desejar que os recordes realmente fossem batidos para que fosse, finalmente, superado.

Mas não. Não, porque ele era James Potter e nunca parava; um dos herdeiros de sangue-puro mais poderosos, o mais atraente e o mais popular, o mais inteligente, o maroto brincalhão e divertido e debochado que ria e fazia todo mundo ao redor rir também, a estrela do Quadribol, o invencível _James Potter_ continuava sendo tão melhor que ele e rindo dele nos corredores de Hogwarts mesmo depois de morto.

Snape não sabia que a maior risada ainda estava por vir.

Era o ano de 1991 e, por mais que o professor de Poções não quisesse, até mesmo ele sentia-se diferente com a chegada de Harry Potter à Hogwarts. Não era a excitação explícita de Slughorn na carta que recebera dele, não era o interesse curioso e complacente de Mcgonagall e nem a mudança indecifrável na expressão de Dumbledore mas, definitivamente, era alguma coisa.

Que, rapidamente, se transformou em derrota.

Porque não, não importava que James fosse, ainda, o melhor jogador de Quadribol da escola. Não quando Harry tinha o mesmo cabelo negro e despenteado do pai. Não importava que James fosse o maior detentor de troféus, muito menos quando Harry tinha o rosto desenhado exatamente como o dele. E importava menos ainda que James Potter tivesse conseguido ser tudo o que ele não era; quem dá a mínima para isso quando Harry é a perfeita imagem do pai?

Harry era James. Harry era James, mas com os olhos – que ele tanto, tanto _amava_ - de Lily.

E não havia maior troféu de James Potter em Hogwarts. Não para Snape.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_*bom, eu sei que as notas dos NEWT's são dadas por conceitos, mas deve ter um limite. Tipo, cada prova vale 100, e abaixo de 80 deixa de ser 'Outstanding' e passa a ser 'Exceed expectations', até 60, por exemplo. Quando eu digo nota máxima, então, eu estou dizendo a máxima _máxima_, entende? XD_

Reviews?


End file.
